Mr Winter
by alosercanwin
Summary: Draco, told he was free, is sent to Azkaban for life after having fallen in love with Hermione. After only three months, Harry sees how unhappy Hermione is and decides to take Dracos fate into his own hands. Songfic based off of The Maine's Mr. Winter.


Hello everyone, and thanks for choosing to read Mr. Winter! This is a song fic, a christmas song fic, that one of my all time favorite bands, The Maine, wrote. It's an amazing acoustic song so if you haven't heard it yet, then you have to go and listen to it. I promise it won't let you down! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from these stories or characters. They all belong to the amazing JK Rowling!

* * *

MR. WINTER

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

________

__

__

_When you left, she was a wreck  
'Cause she said, you left a mess  
But you said that you'd be back home  
Didn't wanna see her all alone_

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor." The bars of Draco's cell clanged as the prison guard opened them. Draco slowly lifted his head up to see who would possibly be coming to see him. His smoky, red stained eyes met his guest immediately, and if the dememtor's hadn't taken away everything he felt, he would have been shocked.

"Hello Draco." Harry Potter greeted as he stepped into the cell and directed the guard to give them some time alone. When the guard was completely gone, Harry took a good look at the man before him. His once perfectly clean, white blonde hair was now a dirty mess, almost a shade of grey. His pale skin was, if even possible, even paler and covered in dirt. His hair had grown a couple inches and he had the beginning of a full grown mustache and beard on his face. He looked terrible, and Harry felt a sudden pang in his heart as the sight before him reminded him of Sirius. And that led him to remember how he felt once Sirius was gone from his life forever. He wasn't going to allow Draco to have the same fate, even if he wasn't doing this for the blond. He still despised him, but this had to be done.

"You look terrible." Harry said into the silence of the cell as Draco just stared at him. "Aren't you going to greet a friendly face?" Harry was taken back in a way. It was strange to insult Draco and for him to not retort. It almost didn't feel right.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked suddenly, his voice quiet and raspy.

Harry sighed, pulling the only place to sit in the cell towards him and taking a seat in front of Draco, who was sitting on the floor, his back to the wall. "Because you lied." Draco didn't respond, just continued to star back, but harry could see confusion in his eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten Hermione? Have the dementor's sucked her from your memories along with your emotions?"

"How can you even ask that?" Draco asked, starting to come to his senses. "How could I ever forget her?"

"Hermione's a wreck." Harry stated. "You left a mess, Malfoy. You told her you'd be back."

"It's not like I wanted this Potter." He snapped. "I never wanted to be here, never wanted to have to see or think about Hermione being alone."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____

_And you bet she took your word  
'Cause she said you'll never learn  
All the things that you put her through  
Don't know why she's coming back to you  
_

"When you said you'd be back she took your word." Harry snapped back. "I know you didn't plan on being here. You were free for a year, in which time you fell in love with Hermione, but now you're in Azkaban… for life."

"Why don't you rub it in some more?" Draco murmured.

"I'll never understand why, after everything you put her through over the years, she always comes back to you." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell her to move on." Draco said sadly, his voice quiet. "It's what's best. That'll way she's not alone."

Harry studied Draco carefully, watching as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed in defeat. It was then that he knew he was doing the right thing. "She loves you." He whispered. It's been three months, Malfoy, and she hasn't' had a good night's sleep yet." Draco and Harry were now looking at each other again. "You can't forget her."

"I never will. But she has to forget me."

"You have to go back to her. She's waiting all alone." Draco was now looking at Harry like he was mental. "Please just say you'll come back."

Draco inhaled before closing his eyes to the last happy memory he had with the woman he loved.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____

* * *

_But she says she's alone  
But she knows she's in love_

_Hermione stood before him, looking at him with glassy eyes. Draco stared back at her, hip lips pressed together nervously. The tension between them was intense. Draco told her he'd be back after his case was closed and he was a free man, but they both knew that was only a dream, a long shot._

_Now, standing before each other, a couple feet standing before them, was reality. The reality that all the progress they had made from simply being friends to being in a relationship… to being in love, could come crashing down with the decision of the court._

_The time they were spending together right now might very well be their last. This might be their last goodbye._

_A tear fell down Hermione's cheek and Draco quickly brought her into an embrace. "Hermione." He said soothingly, holding her tightly as he rocked back and forth, fighting back the tears himself._

_"It's not fair." Hermione said quietly, letting her tears fall. "You're a good person."_

_"And you know it." Draco said, kissing the top of her head as a cold wind blew. "That's all that matters to me."_

_"How did this happen, Draco?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. Draco brought his hand up to her cheek and whipped away a stray tear. "I can't live without you. You're my sunshine on a rainy day. You keep me warm and happy on the inside."_

_"I love you Hermione." Draco kissed Hermione then. "No matter what happens in that courtroom… I'll love you forever."_

_Hermione nodded back, resting her head on his chest as he squeezed her against him. "I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

_"Mr. Malfoy. Do you or do you not admit to being a part of Voldemort's Army in the second wizarding war?" The judge asked, sounding impatient. "Do you admit to being a Deatheater?"_

_"I was, but-."_

_"And do you admit to the murder and torture of several muggle and muggleborn families?"_

_"You don't understand!" Draco yelled, becoming frustrated they weren't letting him state his case. "I was forced to!"_

_"You previously said that you were not placed under the imperious curse, did you not?"_

_"Yes, but let me-."_

_"No, Mr. Malfoy." The judge snapped. "Did you or did you not commit intentional murder during the second wizarding war." Draco sighed, his eyes searching the crowd desperately for Hermione. When he found her, he could see fresh tears running down her cheeks. "Mr. Malfoy! You're answer please!"_

_"Yes." Draco said under his breath. "Yes, I killed people, innocent people. And if I could take it back I would… in a heartbeat." Draco's eyes never left Hermione as he spoke._

_"Be that as it may, Mr. Malfoy, you still committed a crime not tolerated in any known world. With something as bad a murder, I'm afraid I have no choice." The judge then turned to voice everyone. "I hereby sentence Mr. Draco Malfoy to life in Azkaban Prison."_

_And both Hermione and Draco's lives came crashing down._

_

* * *

_

_Mr. Winter, did you miss her?  
For the 3 months you were gone  
Had her waiting all night long_

Mr. Winter, don't forget her  
She'll be waiting all alone  
Please just say you'll come back

_Harry pushed open the door to his office and stepped inside, pulling his winter cloak off of himself and placing it on the coat rack sitting by the door. He turned to face the room and sighed sadly when his eyes met one of his best friends, her head low as her eagle quill moved quickly through the air as she wrote. He crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at her. She hadn't looked up at him yet, hadn't even said a word to him since he entered the room, but he knew why. Hermione Granger hadn't talked much in over three months and very few people knew why. Harry, however, was one of those few, and he knew that there was nothing he could do to make her happy. There was only one person who could achieve that, and he was the same reason she was this miserable. _

_"Hermione." Harry said quietly. She looked up at him, faking a smile before turning back to her paperwork. Harry walked over to her desk and took a seat at one of the chairs facing her. Her quill immediately stopped moving, and Harry knew she was concentrating on him, yet she didn't look at him. "Hermione, you have to stop this." _

_She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "Stop what Harry?" She asked, turning back to her paperwork and continuing to right. _

_Harry quickly snatched the quill from her hands. She looked up at him, her mouth open slightly in surprise. "You know what." Harry said as Hermione licked her lips nervously and sighed, her eyes glued to the desk. "I know you're alone and all Hermione, but you have to stop moping around. He's not dead. You can still see him."_

_Hermione looked up at Harry then and stood up after a few seconds, collecting some papers from around her desk. "I can see him once every two months for no longer than half an hour through the bars of his cell." _

_"Exactly." Harry didn't take his eyes off Hermione as she rounded her desk, papers pressed against her chest. "That's better than nothing Hermione. Please try and stay positive with this." He pleaded. He didn't like seeing Hermione miserable like this, it wasn't normal. _

_Hermione approached Harry, forcing a smile and putting a hand on his shoulder. She wanted him to believe that she was okay with all this, but really she was heartbroken, all alone. Draco was gone forever. "There 8,765.8 hours in a year and I get to spend six with Draco." Hermione dropped her hand from Harry's shoulder and blinked to fight back the tears. "He's as good as dead… and he's never coming back."_

_Harry watched as Hermione turned and slowly left the room, a single tear falling from her eyes and hitting the hard wood floor as she shut the door. _

_

* * *

_

_And he's cold, but he keeps you warm  
'Cause his love still burns for you  
_

"W-What are you on about?" Draco stammered. "What do you have in store?"

"You promised Hermione you'd be back home because you didn't want to see her all alone." Harry reached into his cloak and pulled out a tiny bottle. "You've put her through a lot and she's always come back to you, but what do you say you… go back to her…."

Harry held the bottle out to Draco and smirked. "I've been gone for three months." Draco said slowly, eyes on the bottle. "I think it's time I stopped making her wait."

Harry smiled as Draco took the potion and tipped it into his mouth. Draco Malfoy was coming back.

____________________________________________________________________________

_______________

* * *

_

_Oh she says she's alone  
But she knows she's in love_

Hermione bit her lip nervously, one hand holding the bag she packed over her shoulder as she looked up at the moon lighting up Godric's Hollow. She didn't know why she was here, but she was starting to grow impatient.

"Oh, Harry, where are you?" She murmured under her breath. And almost as if he's been waiting for her to say his name, there was a sudden POP from behind Hermione and she turned to see Harry approaching her. "Harry." Hermione said in relief, approaching him, just noticing the other person with him. "Harry, why is there an Azkaban Prison Guard with you, and why is he looking at me like that?"

The Guard was staring at Hermione like she was his lost long love that had suddenly come back from the dead, his eyes tearing up and mouth slightly agape as a sob escaped it. And at the moment, only Harry and the guard knew why.

________________________________

________________

_Mr. Winter, did you miss her?  
For the 3 months you were gone  
Had her waiting all night long_

Mr. Winter, don't forget her  
She'll be waiting all alone  
Please just say you'll come back

"It's only been three months… but he's missed you so much." Hermione quickly looked between the stranger and Harry, still confused. "You both need to leave now, before they find us. Stay hidden and I'll come find you when it's safe. Use the names Tyler and Olivia Winter that'll way I'll be able to find you and nobody will know your true identity. I'd stay away from wizarding communities as well."

"Harry, I don't understand." Hermione said under her breath.

"You will." Harry said, looking at the Guard. Suddenly, Hermione understood. The Guards black hair suddenly turned to a white blonde, his blue eyes to grey, his nose and chin became pointy, his muscles decreased slightly, and a man who was just a couple inches taller than her, now stood a good foot above her.

________________

________________

_But you said that you'd be back home  
Didn't wanna see her all alone  
All the things that you put her through  
Don't know why she's coming back to you_

"D-Draco!"

They collided, hands gripping, lips kissing, and tears running down their cheeks. "Oh, Hermione. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." Draco apologized.

"Don't you dare apologize. It's not your fault."

"I promised you I'd be back."

________________________________

_But you said that you'd be back home  
Didn't wanna see her all alone  
All the things that you put her through  
Don't know why she's coming back to you_

"And here you stand." Hermione chocked through her tears of joy that were still falling from her eyes. She reluctantly let go of Draco and jumped into Harry's arms. "Thank you Harry. Thank you so much."

"You need to leave." Harry said, hugging Hermione back. "They'll be looking for you by now."

________________________________

_Mr. Winter, did you miss her?  
For the 3 months you were gone  
Had her waiting all night long_

Mr. Winter, don't forget her  
She'll be waiting all alone  
Please just say you'll come back

Hermione nodded, releasing Harry and grabbing Draco's hand. "How can I ever thank you Potter?"

"Don't let anything happen to her."

"That won't be a problem." Draco said, shaking Harry's hand.

"You need to leave, now." Harry said, talking fast.

"What if they suspect you?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled. "I'm Harry Potter. They won't lock me up."

They all laughed slightly before Hermione turned to Draco. "Where to?"

"Well, I told you I'd come back." Draco looked up at Harry one more time. "So let's go."

"Where?"

"Home."

"And where's that?"

"Does it matter? As long as we have each other, the world is our home." And with one last look at harry, the two were gone.

Harry waved despite the fact that they were no longer there. "Take good care of Hermione, Mr. Winter."

__________________________________

_Mr. Winter, did you miss her?  
For the 3 months you were gone  
Had her waiting all night long_

Mr. Winter, don't forget her  
She'll be waiting all alone  
Please just say you'll come back - home

* * *

Please review!

Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!


End file.
